


【冢不二】他们没那么喜欢你

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 7





	【冢不二】他们没那么喜欢你

他们没那么喜欢你

斜阳挂在天边，橘红色的光芒给周围的云层染上丰富的色彩。  
在落日余晖的照耀下，部活结束后的青学校园，人潮散去，安静得不闻一丝声响。

手塚几乎是最后一个走的，他检查了一遍部室的窗户已经关上，各样东西都归位，然后就背着网球包、锁好门准备离开。  
突然，一阵钢琴的琴音划破了校园的静谧，弹琴人仿佛带着某种情绪，原本应该舒展悠扬的曲调，被刻意地弹得抑扬顿挫。

手塚停住脚步，叹了口气。  
校门已经近在眼前，他却掉过头，循着琴声，向2号教学楼的一层钢琴教室走去。

“手塚？你还没走？”  
沉浸在自己的世界里、胡乱蹂躏着琴键的不二被推门的声音打断，他从半支起的顶盖夹角空隙看过去，发现来人是他的网球部部长。

“不二，我们来谈谈吧。”手塚径直走到不二身边，盖上了琴盖。  
不二没有拒绝，他今天心情不好，需要倾诉，哪怕这个倾诉的对象是手塚。

空旷的钢琴室内，两个少年靠窗站着，背景是暖融融的斜晖，把他们的影子在地上拉得很长。

“你今天练习时的状态不好。”手塚单刀直入。  
“诶？竟然差到引起了部长大人的注意的程度吗？”不二玩着自己的手指。

“我一直都很注意你。”手塚叹气，“迹部和佐伯在一起的事情，对你打击就这么大吗？”  
不二猛地转过头：“没想到手塚你也关心这样的八卦。”  
“已经传得到处都是了。”

不二垂下眼，表情落寞：“他们都是我一起长大的朋友……没想到，现在他们在一起了，就丢下我了。我原本以为，他们都更喜欢我的……”

手塚没说话，任凭沉默在他们之间发酵。

差不多过了一分钟后，在遭到两个好友“背叛”的打击之后，发现自己再次被人“轻视”的不二表示了不满：“手塚，你说要跟我谈谈，难道不应该说些什么吗？”

手塚扶了扶眼镜，冷静地说：“不二，你太自恋了。”

如此直接、不留情面的评判，让不二惊呆。

“你觉得他们都更喜欢你吗？凭什么？”

不二不服气地辩解：“只要我一个电话，小虎就会从千叶到东京来看我。只要我说我想吃寿喜屋的芥末冰淇淋，小景就会亲自去排长队帮我买……”

手塚冷冷地打断他：“然而事实上，佐伯到了东京之后，先见到了迹部，他们两个一起排队，帮你买了你想吃的冰淇淋。你的那个电话，只是让他们约会的借口罢了。”

“我……”不二顿时被噎住。  
好像还真是这么回事——

手塚无情地指出：“你并没有自己所想象的那么受欢迎。”

不二深受打击，眼眶情不自禁有点发热，内心一阵委屈，下意识地反驳：  
“不，就算小虎和小景不喜欢我，还有别人喜欢我。”

“谁？”  
“裕太！裕太最喜欢我了。”  
“你弟弟没告诉你吧，上周末他跟圣鲁道夫的观月一起去游乐场的事。”  
“什么？？那个谁谁竟然敢背着我约裕太去游乐场？！”不二双眼几乎要喷出火来。

“看吧。你弟弟也并不是那么在乎你，没有把什么事情都告诉你。”

“裕太——裕太他只是叛逆期而已！”不二有些心虚，见手塚一脸“你就这么自欺欺人吧”的欠扁表情，语气突然高亢，“还有由美子姐！我是由美子姐最喜欢的弟弟！”

手塚拍了拍不二的肩膀：“我想，是时候让你知道了，你姐姐的订婚对象，是我的堂哥手塚国风。”

“什么——”不二觉得他这一会儿接收的信息量都快要填爆他的大脑，“姐姐什么时候——”

但他马上意识到自己被手塚牵着鼻子走了，哪怕得知了这么劲爆的消息，他仍下意识地决定继续和手塚的对决，一定要力证自己绝不是不被喜欢的！

“那、还有四天宝的白石。”不二转着眼珠，他提到的这个名字成功地引起了手塚的注意力。  
“白石他邀请我去大阪，还让我在他家留宿！”

“呵，”手塚难得地表示出了不屑，“他也邀请我了。”

“！！！”

不二挣扎不已：“还有英二……”  
然而手塚不等他说完：“菊丸吗？他今天特地到2班找大石抄作业。”

不二泪奔，英二这个重色轻友的，以前都是抄自己的作业啊……

“阿隆他……”  
“我前天中午在中庭樱花树下遇到了河村，他接受了我们班一个女同学的告白。”

好啊阿隆，不二咬牙，谈朋友了竟然不告诉自己！

“精市！精市说我是他最好的朋友！比真田还要重要！”

手塚拿出手机，直接拨打了一个号码。

“喂，真田吗？”  
“你跟幸村怎么样了？”  
“帮我向幸村转达一声，你们下次吵架，请他不要再给不二打电话抱怨了。”

不二怨恨地看向手塚：你tm就非要揭穿我吗？

那么，只剩最后一个……

“越前！越前说我是他最欣赏的前辈！”

手塚目不转睛地看着不二，语气轻柔：“你知道，只是因为雨中那次比赛，他还没有打败过你。在这一点上，越前给我的优先级，甚至还高于你。”

“手塚……”不二无力地趴在桌子上，“我觉得你是不是跟乾调转了身份，你怎么改行收集数据了？”

手塚嘴边翘起一个弧度，但太过隐秘，不二没有看到。  
“我说过，我一直都很注意你。”

“我哪里惹到你了吗？你这么想看我出洋相？”不二越想越委屈，泪水几乎就在眼眶里打转。  
别人就罢了，手塚也对他这么不好。

“是啊，你惹到我了。”手塚走上前，直接抬起了不二的下巴，“我就想告诉你，他们都没那么喜欢你。”

“是是是——”不二伤心地就要挥开手塚的手，“我最讨厌了行吗——”

不二蓦地瞪大眼，他接下来的话，被手塚凑上来的双唇吞没。  
一个忽如其来的吻。

伴随着从手塚唇间溢出的话语，不二忍了许久的眼泪终于夺眶而出，他伸出手，勾住了手塚的后颈，加深了这个吻。  
笨蛋手塚！

他们都没那么喜欢你……

手塚说：“只有我最喜欢你。”


End file.
